


The Lair is a deadly trap

by MaryTagus



Series: Not all is bright colors and rainbows [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Original Character Death(s), Team Arrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before the Team recovered a bag and brought it to the lair to be more toughly checked. Unaware to everyone the bag as a poison trap inside. When it get’s triggered only Felicity and one other person is in the lair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lair is a deadly trap

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on the “Felicity is in danger in the mid-season 4 finale” theory. One hypothesis is something happens to her in the lair, Oliver can’t get to her but can hear her over the PA system. So this fic is on that theme.

“Oliver”

“Yes.”

“I’m scared.”

“I’m here. With you. I won’t leave you. Ever.” Oliver buffered his sobbing with his hand.

Diggle was outside evacuating the campaign office, getting everybody to safety.

“Coming trough.”

The fireman and hazmat team, arrived, finally.

“Oliver.”

He struggled to make his voice strong. She needed him, he couldn’t fall apart, not now. But her voice was becoming a whisper and it was getting harder for him to pretend he wasn’t falling apart.

“Yah”

“I love you.”

Oliver couldn’t stop the tears coming down his face or the loud, painful, scream he felt building inside of him. He had no option but to silence himself on the PA system. The seconds he lost with her he would never get back but he had to shield her from his pain. He wanted to be the pillar of strength and support she always counted on and that she was to him.

He touch the PA screen as soon as me manage to steady himself enough.

“And I love you, Felicity.”

“I’m glad I got to spend these last years with you. I was happy.”

“Don’t…don’t talk like that.”

From the lair, down at the basement, all he could hear for a few moments was her cough.

“It’s getting harder to breath, Oliver.”

Oliver look at Diggle who was listening in with tears in his eyes as he helped the firemen.

“Any idea what we are going to find down there?” The Hazmat guy asked. He needed to know every detail they had.

“Something air born, not sure what. Two people. One of which is conscient.”

“Is that her on the PA system?”

“Yes.”

The man walk to the PA system.

“Ms…”

“Smoak” Diggle informed.

“Ms Smoak can you tell us anything about the source?”

“There was a bag. It was on the examination table. I was at my station I didn’t see anything.”

Oliver remembered the bag. They had brought it the night before. It look harmless. I could they had miss the trap mechanism.

“We are on our way, Ms Smoak. Just a few minutes longer and we will get you out.”

Both Oliver and Diggle could see the man was giving her hope, was trying to keep her fighting.

“We got it.” the fireman had everything ready to go down the elevator.

The man turn to Oliver before leaving to join his team.

“We’ll get them both back up here as soon as we can.”

“Thank you.”

While Diggle got closer to the elevator. They could tell him to stay back all they wanted, he would make sure he was there to help Felicity. Oliver got back to the PA system.

“Felicity. Don’t leave me. Stay with me.”

He was probably losing his mind but he could swear he heard Felicity smile before she started coughing.

“I’ll always be with you.”

Her breathing was becoming lighter, more spaced out.

“Oliver. Promise me you’ll be happy.”

He just wanted to jump down the elevator shaft and get to her. Hold her in his arms. He didn’t care if it was a death sentence, life without her would be death in itself anyways.

“I will. With you. Always with you.”

“Oliver. I was never good at saying goodbye.”

It was Nanda Parbat all over again but the parts were reversed this time, Felicity was the one that was staying behind.

“Then don’t.”

“It doesn’t work like that. I wish it did.”

“Felicity…”

“Goodbye, my love.”

Diggle stood there, distraught and unable to react. His pain cutting deep. Felicity, his Felicity, their Felicity, was silent. Her smiling face came to his mind in a flash as tears flowed down his face.

“FELICITY.” Oliver desperately called to the now silent PA terminal. She had to respond, Felicity had to get back to him. “Felicity…”

All the pain he ever endured combine was nothing compare to this. He lost a part of him, the best part, the happy part. His heart was gone. He was as dead as Felicity was.

**Author's Note:**

> Personal note: It's not Felicity Smoak on that grave. It can't be. Even if the storyline could be appealing the business, buzz, and money Olicity brings The CW, the producers and the writers is too much for any of them to let that happen.


End file.
